All because I love you
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: Draco thinks that Harry deserves the best world possible, even if it means destroying his own. Review if you want a harry ending
1. Hold me close

**A/N: Just got my laptop back, yay**

**This is a **_**very**_** short one piece, or I might make it two if wanted**

Harry was standing at the front of the podium with a beaming Ginny in his arms. She welcomed the fame and cameras with open arms, whilst he tried to hide in the nearest room. He didn't like it, but then again, whoever said life was fair? This is where he belonged, Auror and married to the Weasley, just like everyone predicted, even if he couldn't get the pull towards a certain blonde Slytherin.

* * *

Draco was hiding in the shadows at the back of the room. Harry belonged in his arms, not the Weasels, Draco thought bitterly, but the world would never accept it, and Harry would have to suffer a life of pointed glares and open hisses. His Gryffindor deserved the best, even if it meant destroying Draco's heart.

Hermione caught the blonde with a saddened look on his face; she knew what happened, and why Draco did what he did. And Harry knew the real reason behind it too, but there was nothing he could do about it, unless he was to turn his back on everyone's assumptions.

* * *

"_Draco," Harry whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you."_

"_Well that makes one of us."_

_Harry looked at Draco with a hurt expression etched on his face, for the bitterness in Draco's voice could've fooled anyone, but when the raven haired boy looked into the silver eyes, he knew different. He knew that Draco had to put up this act, but for what reason, Harry would never understand. For Draco, he would turn his back on them. For Draco, he would leave everyone behind._

_For Draco, he would kill the world._

_Nodding slightly, he let Draco know that he understood his message. "After all we've been through?"_

_With a slight sneer, Draco snapped, "This was just a game to me Potter." Harry flinched, but then softened with the sad look in the Slytherin's eyes. Draco then turned his heel, and walked away, fighting the urge to wipe his tears as he went._

* * *

Draco if you really love me, you'll put an end to this torture, Harry thought. Ginny was boasting loudly about her and Harry's life together, giving the paparazzi exactly what they wanted, and Harry was getting more and more tired of it. He caught a glimpse of platinum blonde in the back of the room and green met grey. That one moment when their eyes met, more love was exchanged between them than Harry ever would with Ginny.

"Why did you do it Draco?" Harry whispered softly

"Why did you do it Draco?" Hermione asked the Slytherin. Draco was faring no better than Harry, in fact, he was much worse.

The Slytherin kept quiet as he mulled over everything that happened with a certain green eyed teenager. Why did he do it? Harry didn't like the decision, but they had to make one now and Draco wouldn't dare try to turn Harry against his friends and family (excluding Hermione) despite of what Harry said. "Why?" Hermione asked again

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed, "Because I love him"

**A/N: See? Very short quick thing that came into my mind, review if you want a happy ending**

**Because if you don't, Draco and Harry will never be together!**


	2. And never let go

**A/N: This is only for the people that want a happy ending, if you want the angst one, ignore this chapter and just read the first**

**This dedicated to njferrel and MayayParadeFtw because without them, this chapter wouldn't exist**

**Oh and how could I forget Xiahou Ayumi, I swear she loves me, and has a major eye fetish. Aren't I modest?**

It had been one week since their eyes met at the Auror ceremony, which meant seven days filled with hidden tears and tortured hearts. Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, remembering that one night when he realised that Draco would never let Harry give up his hero complex.

"Shh," Ginny soothed, "It's alright because now you're with me."

Harry unknowingly growled at the words and one teary green eye opened when Ginny announced 'their' plans for having one day a week to talk to the press. A life with Draco was flashing before his eyes, waking up to shining silver eyes each morning, followed by hot morning sex, then a steamy shower, then the need to take another shower (cold this time), chatting aimlessly whilst eating breakfast and doing nothing but just basking in each other's love that shone everywhere even in the shimmer of their bright eyes. He could never have that life with Ginny, nor would he want to. He would never give his heart to Ginny, because it was already with Draco.

* * *

If someone asked the Ice Prince in first year what his life would be like once he finished school, he would never say this. Living alone in a filthy apartment and longing for Harry Potter. He left the Manor once he was of age, he just never felt at home in the Manor then he did in the Gryffindor's arms.

He should've done something that night. He shouldn't have stood there and watched the only man he will ever love walk away from him. Draco knew that Harry would've wanted him to do something about it, but the Slytherin couldn't feel but hurt that Harry didn't do anything either.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione called, "I know you're in there, now open the damn door before I blast my way in." Draco couldn't have cared less what she did; even so, she did the latter. The door was unlocked cleanly and Hermione said in disgust, "You've got to start cleaning up here. Harry wouldn't have wanted you to live in this hellhole."

"No, Harry would've wanted me to do something that night. And I wanted him to do something that night as well, but he just stood there and let them take him in."

"That is an incredibly stupid excuse Draco; you know that Harry hates fame and everything to do with it. He would never do something that would attract the public into his life."

"And yet he's with the Weaselette."

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her bushy hair, "You have to tell him Draco."

"There's nothing to tell," He bit, "that he doesn't already know."

* * *

Someone remind me why I'm doing this again, Harry thought dismally, Oh yeah, because I love Draco. Ginny waved, posed, and chatted to the reporters, feeding through bits of information such as Harry's life at school, and his work life and about their 'romance'. A flash of blonde caught his eye; there was only one person who had hair as bright as that. Happiness filled his heart when he saw Draco, but then the balloon of joy was popped when he realised that the Slytherin was his. The camera flashed in his eyes, and in that moment, he didn't care what the world thought, he didn't care that Ginny was currently motioning Harry towards the public, all he cared about were those grey eyes.

The blonde was arguing with himself against going towards the boy but came towards Harry none the less. I can do this, he told himself, I can control myself. I will not start snogging my Harry in public and shag like wild bunnies, I will- Oh crap. All train of thought was lost when he saw the longing in Harry's eyes. "Harry," he whispered

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ginny snapped disapprovingly, "Harry, make him go away."

But Harry didn't do that. He just stood there and let relief wash over him like a tidal wave. This was his moment to make everything right again. Who cared what the public thought? In Harry's opinion, they could all piss off. He didn't speak a word, but the look in his eyes was enough to spur Draco. The blonde had prepared a speech for Harry since the moment he and the Weaselette walked out of the room and spent every waking moment perfecting it, but now, it didn't seem enough.

_Harry, it was good to see you, even after all those nights alone..._ "Harry, please, I know it's only been seven days but for me, it has been seven days too long. One night alone was all it took to push me over the edge. You have no idea how much I longed to see you, to see the happiness in your eyes, because they make my pleased and satisfied. I'm only content when I'm with you, for you bring joy where now, there is desire for something I thought that would never be mine."

"Malfoy," Ginny interrupted, "Harry does not care for you, nor for those nights you suffered for being an insufferable prat." Harry seethed at those words and that encouraged Draco to continue over the redhead.

_Some days I'll be walking along the street and realising that there was no one to share the day with. In my opinion, I've seen wars less devastating. _By this part Draco would've walked away, but he wasn't following those words anymore.

"My life is empty without you because you were the one being that filled it in.

You are the laughter in my eyes,  
smile on my face,  
the air I breathe,  
the oxygen I need,  
You are the wonder in my life,  
the miracle that is real,  
when I'm with you,  
time stands still,  
You cracked the ice around my heart,  
and you made the warm water seep through,  
but when _she_" with a pointed glare at Ginny, "tore us apart,  
the water froze and the ice reformed,  
around the one thing that could only belong to you."

"Malfoy shut it," Ginny seethed, "you are just embarrassing yourself, and Harry for that matter." But Draco kept going.

"One day, when the word is burnt to ashes, when the people are crying for the ones they loved, when the dead filled the streets and the cries of the dying fill the air, it will not matter to me-"

"Because you're a sadist," Ginny muttered

"It will not matter to me, because that is how I feel every day when I'm not with you." Draco continued without sparing one glance at the glaring Weasley, "I love you till my dying day, and every moment I spend away you feels like a thousand stabbing needles in my heart. I feel no need for anything else, but the feeling of you and I, because that is all we need.

My world without you is black and white, just good or bad, without the green in your eyes, the pink when you blush, the redness of your lips, the golden tan of your skin or the colours of the rainbow that shone when I first realised that I can't live without you.

For your entire life Harry, my Harry, you've belonged to someone else, been someone else's experiment, been someone else's saviour. But now Harry, now it's my turn to play hero. You are my saviour Harry, as much as I am yours.

When I'm with you, there's not Malfoy pride or aristocrat shit or pureblood crap. It's just me. Just me and you, nothing else, because- well, because that's all we'll ever need. I love you Harry, till my dying day."

Draco blinked and found tears swimming, fighting the urge to pour them out of his shimmering silver eyes he turned on his heel and slowly walked away, and ignoring the press as he did. He told the world what he felt; the rest was now up to Harry.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! And that's the end of that chapter.**

**When writing this I came across that sentence and decided to stop after that, it seemed a pretty good place to end it. **

**...Please don't hurt me.**

**Actually I might make this the end of the story, unless told otherwise of course**


	3. Otherwise I'll fall

Harry felt his heart tore into pieces as he watched the one man that he would ever love walk away from him. Dignity held Draco's chin up, but did nothing to stop the tears from flowing through his liquid eyes.

Ginny chuckled coldly at the departing figure, "It's such a shame that you were too nice to Malfoy love, he actually thought that something could happen. Now come on, this will give us just the attention I deserve."

Harry felt himself being pulled away by the redhead as Draco turned around. For a second, there was hope in his eyes, but when he saw a silent Harry being drawn away, the blonde realised that maybe this time, he was too late. The crowd gathered around Harry and Ginny, flashing their cameras and demanding answers.

"Did you have any past relationship with the ex Death Eater Mr Potter?"

"Miss Weasley, what did you think of Mr Malfoy's speech?"

"I think that it was just...amusing," Ginny said haughtily, "Me and Harry definitely thought that Malfoy just humiliated himself for absolutely no reason at all."

"Can Mr Potter confirm this accusation?"

"There's no need for that, that's what I think. And he agrees, no questions asked."

'**One day, when the word is burnt to ashes, when the people are crying for the ones they loved, when the dead filled the streets and the cries of the dying fill the air, it will not matter to me****, because that if how I feel everyday when I'm not with you...'**Draco's haunting words kept replaying over and over again in his head. He wanted nothing more than to stop the blonde and yell out to the world how he felt the same way. He had a speech prepared, but now, his hands were sweating, his knees were shaking, his breaths came out short and ragged and he had no idea what to say.

'_Coward'_, he told himself, _'you were a Gryffindor – where dwell the brave at heart? Where is that bravery, that courage? Wait, scratch that; you don't need bravery or courage because you just need Draco. He was correct in all ways possible, don't you dare deny that.'_

'_I wasn't going to'_, the other part of him said, _'It's just ... the paparazzi...'_

'_Oh boo hoo, a couple of cameras'_; his first half argued back, _'paparazzi, shmarsharazzi; all you know is that Draco is leaving and you're letting him. Screw the speech!'_

'_Right, got it' _

'_...honestly!'_

Harry turned to see Draco lingering in the back of the crowds, watching with a sad smile on his face as his beloved stared intently. No, he had to do this. Taking a deep breath, he put one foot in front of the other; for Harry, it's all about the next couple of minutes. As he walked, the crowds parted in awe and confusion.

"Harry? Harry where do you think you're going?" He turned at the sound of Ginerva's shrill. Oh, how she sounded like her mother at times.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"Certainly not where you are meant to be going; Get back here this instant!"

'_Am I really going to let this cow push me around for the rest of my life?'_ Harry asked himself, _'because if that's the fate I'm destined for, I might as well kill myself right now'_

'_Yeah, as if I would allow myself to be Ginny's bitch'_, his other side replied angrily and sarcastically, _'Look, I know what I'm doing; no need for the pep talk seeing as we're the same person'_

'_You're just the stubborn side, now hurry up and say something'_

"And who's going to make me? I'm going to where I belong, to Draco."

Ginny snarled, "You actually listened to his empty speech? Please Harry; have you seen anything more pathetic and dismal?"

"Yes I have actually. You,-"

'_Oooh harsh'_, his first side said sarcastically

'_Better than anything you'll come up with.'_ Came the retort

"...and the fact that you thought this was love. My heart belongs to Draco, and Draco only, so you can go whoring yourself to the tabloids now."

'_How was that?' _The first part asked smugly

'_As much as it pains me to say it, and it does, it was ...brilliant.'_

'_Thank you.'_

"What!" Ginny yelled, cameras flashed in her rage and disbelief, "What do you think you are doing Harry James Potter!?" Harry was walking away with his back turned to her. "What happened to you Harry?" she asked, "We used to have the perfect happily ever after-"

"No," he cut in, "That was your idea of a happily ever after. Only yours, so you can leave, because I'm not sacrificing mine." By now Harry had reached his destination, to his beloved, "Draco..."

"Harry..."

"No!" Someone shouted, "What is the matter with you mate?" Ronald Weasley pushed his way through the crowds, "Get out of my way!" he roared, until he reached Harry's side, "Get away from the ferret Harry!"

"No, this is where I belong Ron; you knew I was never meant to be with Ginerva. I love Draco, always have, and always will. My life is nothing without him." Harry wrapped his arms around the cautious blonde and closed his lips around the other. Draco kissed back with much enthusiasm, and let his cool tongue sweep across Harry's own plump red ones. Tongues fought for dominance and cameras flashed countless of times in a devoted, passionate French kiss. When they pulled apart, Harry stared into Draco's clouded eyes and only saw love in them.

"_**We are through Potter**_!" Ginny screamed and she ran, hiding her furious face from the paparazzi. Ron sighed, "Mate, I trust you know what you are doing. And Malfoy, if you ever hurt Harry, you have me to answer to."

"I can live with that," the blonde answered, he held his and Harry's foreheads close together.

"Someday, one day, Draco, the world will die, but that means nothing-"

"Because you're a sadist" a redhead muttered

"Weasley, shut up" Draco said, not taking his eyes off Harry

"It will mean nothing," Harry echoed, "because our love will live and never die. Soon, my Draco, our story will continue, about a time, place, and eternal love. I will love you until my dying day."

"Forever, Harry, forever I will love you."

"Forever, never leave me Dragon ... my Dragon."

"Never again"


End file.
